


Varrick and Zhu Li Meet

by some_storm



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_storm/pseuds/some_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick and Zhu Li meet each other through the "Mecha Girl" fandom. For the IFDrabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varrick and Zhu Li Meet

"Mecha Girl fan, eh? Who's your favorite villain?"

Zhu Li bit her lip, "Lord Eight. From the original series."

Varrick nodded "Good choice. Shame about reboot version though."

Zhu Li nodded sadly, Lord Eight went from the best villain to a large ham type monologuer.

"I'm personally fond of the cyborg crocodiles from issue 23." Varrick continued smiling.

Zhu Li smiled "That _was_ a good one" Children across the world had refused to go any where near the water after reading that issue.

...

"So you said you were looking for work? As it happens, I'm in need of an assistant!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mecha Girl is a completely made up fandom that will probably show up again in future works by me. I actually have this whole fake comic book series outlined in my lok fanfic folder. Varrick's eventually going to turn it into a mover.


End file.
